The Gas Man
The Gas Man is an Arson case in'' L.A. Noire. The Los Angeles Fire Department responds to a house fire in which a pair of residential homes burn down with signs to indicate that the fire may have been arson-related. During the case, Phelps must find clues to prevent a deadly firebug from striking again. Steffens House Fire: There is an '''Instaheat heater' serviced by Matthew Ryan away from the house near the burnt fence on your left as you enter the crime scene. Interview Don Steffens : Question #1 Travel Competition: Truth Question #2 Suburban Redevelopment: Doubt Steffens will give you the C'ompetition Ticket '''clue and the location of the [[Gulliver's Travel Agency|'Gulliver's Travel Agency']] Gulliver's Travel Agency : Interview John Cunningham : Question #1 Suburban Redevelopment: '''Truth' Question #2 Promotional Contest: Doubt Sawyer House Fire: Talk to the coroner, and then examine the bodies of the deceased family. There is an Instaheat regulator valve near the outside front left corner of the house, on your right as you enter the crime scene after discovering the valve you will need to chase down herbert chapman, a known pyromaniac who is identified by Albert Lynch Suburban Redevelopment The site turns out to be an Elysian housing development work site, if you want, you can enter the small building to your left to discover a note from Leland Monroe, however this does not count towards the case The Fire Station No. 32 Location will now become available even though you were told about it back at the sawyer house Fire Station No. 32 When you arrive, the fire chief will show you the heater panel from the sawyer house. He will then explain how the explosion happened and set up a demonstation for you to complete. Put the balloon on the right, the regulator valve in the middle, and the bunsen burner on the left. If you like, you can take the firetruck when you leave. InstaHeat Factory: Interview Ivan Rasic: Question #1 InstaHeat Model 70: Doubt Question #2 Heater Service History: Lie - Heater Serviced by Ryan or Varley ''' Rasic will then provide you with the '''List of Gas Fitters clue Use the phone to your left to check all the names on the list for criminal records, the names of Walter Clemens , Matthew Ryan 'and [[Reginald Varley|'Reginald Varley]] as well as their criminal record clues will appear in your notebook Talk to Rasic again for the addresses for all three suspects Examine Walter Clemens' locker to find an Anarchist Pamphlet,' '''Examine[[Matthew Ryan| Matthew Ryan']]' '''s locker to find the rest of the '''Anarchist Pamphlets',' and finally' Examine '[[Reginald Varley|'Reginald Varley]]s locker to find a box of Moz-Kill, investigate further to discover the Mosquito Coils. Driving an InstaHeat van in the parking lot yields a unique vehicle. Suspect's Worksites: Interview Walter Clemens: Question #1 Knowledge of Varley: Doubt Question #2 Employment with InstaHeat: Doubt Question #3 Knowledge of Ryan: Lie, Clemens Anarchists Pamphlet Subdue Reginald Varley: Try to use a warning shot as he flees Chase Matthew Ryan: He will try to escape in his car. Do not be afraid to use your brake, he takes tight corners and getting hung on even one of them means restarting the chase over again. It is very easy to catch Ryan with a warning shot as he crosses the street during the initial foot-chase. Wilshire Police Station Interview Matthew Ryan: Question #1 Anarchist Literature: Lie, Evidence = Ryan's pamphlets Question #2 InstaHeat Model 70: Lie, Evidence = Ivan's Statement Question #3 Suburban Redevelopment: Doubt Question #4 Attempted murder charge: Lie, '''Evidence = '''Ryan's Criminal Record Leave Interrogation. Interview Reginald Varley: Question #1 Work at Sawyer residence: Lie, Evidence = Heater Serviced by Varley Question #2 Suburban Redevelopment: Lie, Evidence = Clemen's Statement Question #3 InstaHeat Model 70: Lie, Evidence = Mosquito coils Leave Interrogation Charge Matthew Ryan thumb|500px|left|1 of 10thumb|500px|left|2 of 10thumb|500px|left|3 of 10thumb|500px|left|4 of 10 Category:Cases